Diabetes is a common chronic metabolic disease. With the continuous improvement of people's living standards, patients with diabetes are increasing. At present, China has more than 92 million of the patients with diabetes, and 100 million and 5 thousand persons are potential patients. As a multifactorial comprehensive disease, diabetes is difficult to cure, and patients need long-term medication, and complications of diabetes often lead to serious consequences. Diabetes is clinically manifested by hyperglycemia as the main characteristic; typical cases can have polyuria, polydipsia, polyphagia, weight loss and other symptoms, i.e. “three more, one less” symptoms. In addition to acute symptoms such as ketoacidosis, hypoglycemic coma, the complications of diabetes also comprise chronic complications mainly including vasculopathy and neuropathy. Vascular diseases mainly include foot disease, eye disease, heart disease and kidney disease, etc. Research shows that vasculopathy is mainly vascular scleratheroma lesion of corresponding organs. The direct cause of scleratheroma is excessive blood lipids.
At present, according to the different types of diabetes, the common treatment methods for patients with diabetes include insulin injection and oral hypoglycemic agents. Hypoglycemic agents mainly include biguanides and sulfonylureas, etc. The long-term use of these drugs is easy to produce drug resistance; the curative effect is more and more non-obvious over time and these drugs have lots of medication tabooes when taking as well as significant toxic side effects. For example, it has been shown that biguanides induce lactic acid acidosis, especially in diabetes patients with renal insufficiency, the mortality rate is 50%; sulfonylureas often leads to hypoglycaemic reaction in patients, etc.
Due to the low side effects, traditional Chinese medicine has been paid more and more attention in the medical field. However, since there are many kinds of formulations of traditional Chinese medicines and designed medicaments, it has been difficult to control the quality of the products. Therefore, the existing commonly used hypoglycemic drugs are mainly western medicines, such as rosiglitazone, which can achieve a better hypoglycemic effect.